This Story Has No Title
by EEEEEEE
Summary: RxD yaoi. (Maybe) more to come. Lots of fun!


All right. I don't own Final Fantasy Tactics or anything, but I wish I did. I was playing the game and the characters are so sexy. I saw this scene in the game (the text came directly from it for the most part) and I thought the sexual tension was just too much. I had to write something. If you don't like the idea of guys together, than leave, but if you do, then read it. Ramza and Delita are going to have much fun in this story.  
  
"Beautiful. Somewhere Teta's watching the same sunset."  
  
Delita Hyral sat in the vast field, gazing upon the fading sun. His gloved hands played with a few strands of grass as he dug deeper into himself, pondering his very identity.  
  
"Don't worry, Delita. I'm sure she's OK," Ramza Beoulve said almost too confidently. He felt deep sympathy for his dear friend, for his younger sister Teta had been kidnapped from their home in Igros earlier that day. 'They tried to take Alma too,' he recalled silently, 'but Zalbag came to the rescue.'  
  
Ramza could recognize the uneasiness in Delita's eyes as he gazed upon the sun. ".. I've felt out of place for a long time."  
  
'Of course,' Ramza thought, 'he must be recalling Algus and his damn comments.'  
  
It was shortly after the attack by the Death Corps that Delita ran out of the Beoulve Mansion, enraged by the day's events. Dycedarg swore he would never abandon Teta, but Algus approached them and said otherwise.  
  
"Never believe in never. If I were him, I'd never save a common girl."  
  
A sharp punch in the face from Delita was meant to put him in his place, to no avail. "Commoners are all alike," Algus yelled bitterly, "You'll never be nobles! Delita, you don't belong here!"  
  
Delita fled from the scene, barely able to contain his tears of anger and shame.  
  
Mandalia Plains was his destination, and Ramza found him just as the day was ending. Delita looked helpless, the cool breeze brushing strands of brown hair into his face as he sat in the field.  
  
He closed his eyes and raised his bony face to the sun, as if to absorb its final rays. "I guess there are things you can't change, no matter what."  
  
"Don't say that," Ramza replied, trying to comfort his uneasy friend. "If you put effort into it - "  
  
He felt an uneasy amount of heat built up in his face, so he turned from his friend in embarrassment. 'I wish I could change the way I felt about you, Delita, because I know you'll never feel the same way.'  
  
Delita's soft voice enticed Ramza's gaze back onto him, and the blonde found him staring at his hands, contemplating the future. "Could I be a general if I tried hard enough? I want to rescue Teta on my own, but I can't do a thing. I'm 'useless'.."  
  
'Oh, Delita,' Ramza thought, his brain scurrying for the right words to comfort him. Social skills did not come as easy as the ways of the sword for him, so he eventually gave up on finding words of wisdom. All he could think about was how beautiful Delita looked, his face shrouded in vulnerability instead of the usual cockiness he showed on the battlefield.  
  
He soon felt Delita's gaze upon his flushed skin. "Remember how father taught us to play that reed flute?"  
  
The flutes gave them solace from the torment of battle times before, as the notes helped wash away the pain of death. Delita needed comfort, so Ramza joined him in a simple song as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. Laughter momentarily engulfed the two young men, allowing them to forget their worries.  
  
Until Delita's laughing turned into hysterical sobbing.  
  
"Ramza! I feel so out of place! Balbanes is not my father, yet I just said he was, and .. Algus was right - I'm no noble, but just some helpless commoner picked up by the Beoulves .."  
  
Ramza could find no words to comfort his dear friend, so he merely scooted over and wrapped his arms around the saddened boy. He could feel needy arms wrap around his neck, and Ramza found his heart swelling when he first felt Delita's warm breath on his neck. The two young men held each other close, rocking with the wind as the moon begun to rise overhead.  
  
".. Ramza?"  
  
Ramza looked down to find Delita's eyes, puffy from tears, only inches from his face. He was trembling again; not from anguish like last time, but from nervousness.  
  
He pressed his cheek against Ramza's and whispered in his ear, voice shaking, ".. I need you."  
  
The soft, moistened lips against his face was all Ramza needed. His hands met his friend's face ever so softly, stroking his milky skin lovingly. Words could never describe his affections - Ramza realized that - so he confessed his love to Delita through one soft kiss on the lips.  
  
He withdrew after moments of silence, unaware of Delita's feelings. He looked upon his love in anticipation, hoping he did not ruin their relationship. "Delita," he said frantically, trying to cover up his actions, "I'm so sorry - "  
  
"No, Ramza, don't be," Delita whispered gently, with a smile escaping his lips. "I thought I only loved you as a comrade, but this works too."  
  
Ramza closed his eyes as soft lips fell upon his forehead, loving the flesh that rested there. A gasp was released from his lips when a smooth, gloveless hand rested itself on the back of his neck. Never before had Ramza witnessed Delita without his gloves, but now that he had, he never wished for him to put them on again.  
  
Their lips met once again as Delita reached for Ramza's gloves, pulling each of them off in one simple stroke. The freed hands instantly reached for any patch of skin exposed to the night, feeding off of the smoothness. A slick tongue caught the knight off guard, and Delita took advantage of the surprised Ramza by laying him on the smooth grass.  
  
"Ramza? What do you want to do?"  
  
He gazed up at the gorgeous man leaning over him, and whispered, "I want to be with you. In the worst way possible."  
  
A small dose of shock swept over him as his lover began to laugh, but the cheerfulness in his joy soon brought a smile to Ramza's face. Delita looked down and said, "You mean the best way, right?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right. I . I just don't know how to go about being intimate with another man."  
  
"Well," Delita said confidently, "I saw two of the guards near Igros Castle making love during their post, and I think I got a good idea of what was going on. Would you like me to show you?"  
  
With a hand placed over Delita's heart, Ramza whispered, "Yes, Delita. Make love to me."  
  
Delita took that hand and kissed it, and soon the lovers found themselves entangled with each other, the grass and the moon supporting them. Tongues met as various items of clothing were shed, and a large pile of armor and clothes grew as time moved on. Soon they were bare, exposed to each other's soft gazes in the glowing moonlight.  
  
Delita's soft hands crept over to Ramza's golden ponytail, and, as he kissed the cheek of his love, took the band out. Ramza's long hair spread itself along the ground, forming a halo around his oval face.  
  
"You have the most beautiful hair, Ramza," Delita whispered tenderly as he stroked the strands of silk. "It's even fairer than Teta's."  
  
Teta's name made both men anguished momentarily, but Ramza pulled the knight onto him and placed a wet kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, Delita, I'll help you get her back."  
  
A soft "thank you" was whispered into his ear, but Ramza couldn't register it. Delita was scooting back slowly on all fours, his hardened erection tracing a long line down Ramza's torso. It continued down past his tensing abdomen to his groin, where a stiff penis laid waiting in anticipation. The young men cried out in ecstasy as the hot organs met for the very first time.  
  
"Ugh .. Delita .." Ramza moaned, feeling Delita crawl on top of the smaller man. A deep, hot kiss was placed as a thrust pushed the two erections firmly together. They cried out into each other's mouths as the movements continued, their frantic hands searching each other for something more.  
  
Delita stopped moving to inspect his lover, seeing if he could do something else. That was a hard task, however, as Ramza was thrashing about in protest. His pulsing member was leaking fluid all the way down the shaft, eager for orgasm.  
  
"Quiet, love," Delita whispered, his head lowered over Ramza's groin to see if the key to male lovemaking laid somewhere else. Soft fingers could be felt over his genitals during the inspection, and Ramza moaned loudly from the pleasure.  
  
Soon enough, Delita moved beyond Ramza's fuzzy ball sac to find a secret entrance. "Relax, love, I'm going to try something," he said softly. One long finger entered Ramza, and his cries of passion made him realize that this was it.  
  
"This is it," Delita said confidently, proud of himself for figuring it out. Another finger entered, and Ramza arched his back with a cry. "Ramza, please," he begged with eagerness, another finger entering him, "let me be inside you."  
  
The three fingers moving in and out left no other option for Ramza but to let a frantic nod escape. He looked radiant in the moonlight, his legs spread so wide nothing was left unseen. An eager Delita took the man in his arms and kissed him passionately, positioning him for entry. Ramza's sleek juices dampened his lover's abdomen as the only person he ever wanted to be with slowly filled him.  
  
The first thrust made his insides ache, but he enjoyed the feeling immensely. It was not a cold penetration, like the sharp blade of a sword cutting flesh. Delita's presence was warm and welcoming, and Ramza did his best to adjust to it.  
  
A soft kiss was lightly placed on Ramza's flushed cheek. Despite the affection, his cheeks were wet from uncontrollable tears.  
  
"Ramza," Delita said loudly, expecting the worst. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
The blonde man looked up at the mate of his heart and whispered, "How could you, Delita? I love you. I'm just really happy."  
  
A grinning Delita placed a final kiss on the lips before withdrawing from his lover, only to slam into him again. The burning sensation he was experiencing for the first time made him want to move faster, so he continued his thrusting for as long as his stamina lasted, and then making slower ones while he caught his breath.  
  
Each thrust sent Ramza's heart bursting, as Delita's presence filled the void within him with each re-entry. His eyes were open, staring at the sweaty God above him pant and moan. But his mind was closed, his thoughts frozen while his body went into overdrive. He did not realize he was the one screaming so loud it would make any chocobo egg crack, but there was nothing that could be done to stop him.  
  
Delita was reluctantly slowing down, close to the brink of orgasm. He began making slow, hard thrusts, while stroking Ramza's aching need. A few seconds of this sent a fountain of seed between their arching bodies, with Ramza's gut-wrenching scream welcoming his body's release.  
  
He, however, was still not quite there, and was slowing down dramatically. "Ramza! Ugh .. I don't know if I can keep going - I'm not quite there .."  
  
The flushed Ramza placed his bony hands upon Delita's buttocks and began to guide him in and out. The thrusting became more urgent as one finger made its way between Delita's cheeks, stroking his entrance.  
  
"Oh God," Delita grunted through gritted teeth, his abs contracting uncontrollably. He arched back in one swift movement, his soaked hair flying back from the momentum, and one final scream was set free as orgasm came over him.  
  
He collapsed on the grass near an exhausted Ramza, grinning wide. Never before had any of them experienced anything as exhilarating as this. They exchanged a passionate kiss on the soft grass, honoring one another with soft caresses.  
  
"I love you too, Ramza," Delita whispered gently.  
  
Sleep washed over their aching bodies, preparing them for the battles ahead.  
  
What do you think? I might write more chapters, but I'm satisfied with this. Very satisfied, if you know what I mean ... 


End file.
